


The Win

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Harry Potter, Hogwarts Era, Jealousy, M/M, Quidditch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Harry's inner Slytherin comes out to play.





	The Win

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published August 7, 2013](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/53624.html)

Harry hoisted his broom over his shoulder as he marched to the pitch. It was the first inter-school match of the season and truthfully, he was slightly nervous. For one thing, Durmstrang Institute was famous for notoriously violent Beaters.   
  
And for another, he was playing Chaser for this match.   
  
It wasn’t his first choice. But Malfoy would have thrown a fit if Harry got to be Team Captain  _and_  Seeker for the season. Harry grinned. Managing Malfoy was a chore, but the prat was talented and gave his all to the team.   
  
Besides, he looked devastatingly good on a broom.

****

“Potter!”  
  
Harry whirled around, frowning as Dimitri Antonov approached him. Durmstrang’s star seeker was not on his list of favourite people. The man was a fair seeker but also an unrepentant glory hound. Harry had seen him push his own teammate off a broom while chasing the snitch.   
  
“What do you want, Antonov?” he asked.  
  
“Nervous for match, Potter?”  
  
Harry’s eyes flickered. “I don’t see any reason to be.”  
  
Antonov chuckled. “You talk like big man. A bet will make things interesting, yes?”  
  
Harry’s brow furrowed. “A bet?”  
  
Antonov’s grin widened. “If I catch snitch, I win kiss. From you.”

****

Malfoy approached him as he strode on to the pitch.  
  
“What’s up? The Dursmtrang dolts didn’t get hold of our strategy, did they?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy’s paranoia. “Just a run in with Antonov,” he explained.  
  
Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “What did he want?”   
  
Harry filled him in on the encounter. By the time he finished, Malfoy was seething. “I hope you had the good sense to decline.”   
  
Harry smirked. “Actually, I accepted.”  
  
“What?!” Malfoy spat. “You  _idiot!_  If we lose, you’ll have to…”  
  
Harry grinned and squeezed his shoulder. “Then don’t lose.”  
  
“Potter!”  
  
“I’m counting on you, Malfoy.”

****

Four hours later, Harry was celebrating a stupendous win.  
  
Draco pounded into him, his strokes quickening as he approached climax. Harry moaned as Draco found his prostate and he came almost violently. Draco rammed into him again, shuddering to completion as well.  
  
“I win,” he panted, still clutching the snitch.  
  
Harry grinned. “I only promised the Durmstrang douchebag a  _snog_ if he won.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have promised him anything,” Draco grumbled. “I nearly knocked him off the broom.”  
  
Harry smirked. “Think of it as…motivation.”  
  
“Bastard. You should’ve been in Slytherin.”  
  
Harry chuckled. “Love, you don’t know the half of it.”


End file.
